Nuestro corazón
by Karean
Summary: Fleur y Evelyn compañeros veela y matrimonio perfecto hasta que la tragedia llamó a sus puertas con la muerte a Evelyn, dejando destrozada a Fleur. Hermione una joven muggle sin magia en su vida lucha por sobrevivir, pues padece de una afección cardíaca Cuando el corazón de una persona mágica brinda la esperanza de vida a una persona muggle. ¿Qué consecuencias traerá? AU sin Voldy
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la aurora:

Perdón adelantado por horrores ortográficos y la redacción media rara que tengo.

Una idea de unas horas esto salió. Sigo trabajando en los ojos el alma ya tengo escrito a mano con pluma y hojas, parte del capítulo.

"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a los libros."

CAPÍTULO 3. – Mi corazón, Tu corazón.

Dos cuerpos desnudos reposaban en la enorme cama de la espaciosa habitación pintada en colores cremas, cubiertas con una simple sabana de seda egipcia, un joven matrimonio descansaba de la agitada noche de amor que tuvieron hasta entrada la madrugada, dos mujeres una escultural rubia y otro no menos hermosa pelinegra, la primera en despertarse y mostrar al mundo la hermosura de los ojos de cielo fue Fleur Delacour, bostezando y estirando su cuerpo con delicadeza para no despertar a su esposa, sin embargo la conexión que compartían gracias a su lazo de compañeros veela fue lo que hizo que la pelinegra de ojos grises despertara y observara a su esposa dedicándole una sonrisa, para después acercar sus labios a la rubia y disfrutar de su primer beso del día y a este le siguieron más hasta que ambas jadeantes se separaron y siguieron observándose, pues el amor que se profesan eran tan grande y visible para el mundo entero. La relación de estas dos mujeres comenzó durante sus años de escuela en la Academia Beauxbatons cuando la pelinegra ingresó a séptimo curso y Fleur fue la designada por la Directora de la Academia para que le enseñara las instalación, el llamado fue inmediato para Fleur, y fue complicado para la rubia descubrir que su alma gemela era una mujer y si a eso agregas que fuera una bruja nacida de muggles, sin duda desconcertante, pero lo que no imaginaba es que su ahora esposa Evelyn fuera la mujer que la hiciera ampliar su mundo y extender sus horizontes hasta lo inimaginado. Para la pelinegra aceptar sus sentimientos por la rubia fue más sencillo por la apertura de su mente a las diversas situaciones que en su vida muggle había experimentado, primero descubrir la magia a temprana edad, los muchos cambios de escuelas a lo largo de su vida por la naturaleza del trabajo de sus padres y como desde el principio de sus adolescencia descubrió que su orientación sexual iba más por el lado de las mujeres, aceptar en su vida a Fleur sólo fue el principio de una vida de pareja a la que le tenía miedo por no saber si podía hacer feliz a otra persona, pues se consideraba un espíritu libre, sin ataduras y una pareja para ella era una carga, más con Fleur en su vida descubrió que una pareja era libertad.

Su relación fue al principio complicada con todo el rollo de describir los alcances del compromiso entre compañeros veela, pero después ese periodo fue miel sobre hojuelas, Evelyn su guía en el mundo muggle donde Fleur descubrió el gran ingenio de los muggles para hacer más fácil su vida sin la magia, los cacharros muggles que Evelyn le obsequiaba para ampliar su conocimiento, los numerosos viajes y excursiones a los recónditos lugares muggles más de una vez las llevaron a reírse en plenas calles donde los muggles las observaban como si estuvieran locas, las interminables cenas en lugares donde una dama de sociedad como Fleur nunca se hubiera imaginado, prueba de ello su comer un hot dog de un puesto callejero, descubrir la magia de los cines, el teatro y los locos conciertos de rock.

Con el paso de los años tres para ser exactos Fleur todavía no podía entender cómo es que había vivido casi diecisiete años sin tener a Evelyn en su vida para hacerla feliz, ambas compartían muchos gustos en la música, la lectura, y las artes, ambas eran de las que las conocían como sabelotodo. Evelyn introdujo al Fleur en el mundo de la vida loca, la práctica de los deportes extremos y sus excursiones a lugares de históricos tanto para muggles y brujas fue parte de sus vida diaria, el saber y conocer más las unía a otro nivel.

En su vida matrimonial nunca habían conflictos que no se resolvieran a más de cinco minutos, su vida sexual simplemente fantástica ambas jóvenes con ganas de satisfacer a su compañera y según la rubia Evelyn es la encarnación de la lujuria hecha mujer. Para la pelinegra Fleur era la tentación hecha mujer con ese cuerpo de infarto, en más de una ocasión terminaron en una delegación de policía por alteración de la moral y las buenas cotumbres, dicese de ntrar en preliminares amorosos en un elevador de un edificio público, aunque como siempre Fleur tuvo que recurrir a su esclavo vela y se libraron de pasar una temporada tras las rejas.

Por eso dicen que Fleur y Evelyn son almas gemelas que nacieron para amarse hasta el fin de sus vidas. Hoy que conmemoraban su primer año de casadas Fleur le tenía una gran sorpresa a su querida esposa, en primer lugar un delicioso desayuno en la cama. Para después un relajante baño compartido en la bañera de la casa, y si por la rubia fuera no la dejaría salir a su trabajo por nada del mundo la encadenaría a la pata de la cama para estar con ella y sólo con ella por toda la eternidad, pero conocía del gran corazón de su esposa, y sabía que por nada del mundo dejaría abandonados a sus pacientes en el hospital muggle donde hacia su residencia sin que fuera una emergencia y con previa persona capaz para suplirla, pensar que su esposa legalmente tiene 21 años pero por el gira tiempo que por muchos años utilizó anda cómodamente en los en los veintisiete años, con una carrera en medicina muggle, y si por increíble que parezca Evelyn prefirió continuar en el campo medico muggle, por encima de la medimagia alegando que existen más muggles y sus remedios sin magia eran menos eficientes y por ello prefirió dedicar su tiempo en ayudar a la sociedad en que nació y a la cual sus padres y otros familiares pertenecen.

La comunicación entre las familias de las esposas era genial, a pesar de pertenecer a dos mundo diferentes se habían acoplado y las reuniones de fin de semana era todo unas verdaderas fiestas. Al principio de la relación ambas familias se comportaban precavidas en sus relaciones pero por el bien de sus respectivas hijas y viendo con sus propios ojos cuan feices se hacían mutuamente decidieron darse la oportunidad y convivir sanamente, casi sin darse cuenta a amistad surgió sin presiones y hoy en día los consuegros son amigos indispensables y muy cercanos.

En resumen Fleur y Evelyn nacieron para estar juntas. Como todos los días en los que Evelyn trabajaba se despidió de su amorosa esposa con unos ardientes besos, que en la noche significarían una desenfrenada noche de pasión y por consiguiente al día siguiente tendría que valerse de una poción revitalizante para funcionar como es debido. Ese día Fleur se sentía en especial intranquila, sentía un mal presentimiento y no quería dejar que su esposa se fuera de su lado. Y pasa a pesar de no querer separarse entendiendo el gran amor de Evelyn por su trabajo la dejó ir, sólo con la promesa de regresar a ella. Lo que Evelyn no sabía era que por única vez faltaría a una promesa a su esposa, la de regresar a ella.

En otra parte del mundo muggle Hermione daba gracias al creador por dejar que viviera un día más en el mundo, Hermione a una edad muy temprana fue diagnosticada con una grave afección cardiaca a la que a sus padres les comunicaron que sus hija sólo viviría una pocos años, la pequeña castaña demostró gran valentía y ahora a sus veinticinco años de vida y contra todo pronóstico había sobrevivido a múltiples tratamientos y cirugías alargando su vida, luchando por un día más.

Su vida se resumía a vivir en hospitales y con máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, nunca fue a una escuela, siempre con maestros en casa por riesgo a que los otros niños la agitaran y pondrían en peligro su vida, a pesar de crecer sin amigo y con libros como compañía nunca se dejó vencer, siempre valiente, Hermione siempre soñó con ser libre y hacer todo tipo de actividades que involucraran esfuerzo, pero nunca lo pudo lograr, su corazón no se permitía esos esfuerzos y por más valeroso corazón que tengo no podía hacer nada nació como un ángel sin alas para volar.

Tantos libros que a lo largo de su vida leyó, aventuras, futuristas, extraterrestres y sin duda sus favoritos de magia, tantas veces que soñó que con una palabras y con algún movimiento de una varita mágica sanará habían hecho de Hermione Granger una niña con una imaginación tan grande como sus ganas de vivir.

Ese día en particular se sentía desganada, sus padres notaron su comportamiento en el desayuno, y no pudo evitar preocupar a su única hija. Ambos dentistas de profesión que con los años juntos en matrimonio vieron como los años se les iban sin poder concebir un bebe y cuando resignados a ser un su familia únicamente dos un bien día Diana ya entrada en años le comunicó a su esposo Edmund la alegría de estar embarazada y la proximidad de la ilusión ser padres, así un día diecinueve de septiembre de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve de una pequeña niña a quien le impusieron el nombre de Hermione nació en el seno de una amorosa familia, sin embargo poco tiempo después esa pequeña niña que nació para iluminar l mundo d dos buenas persona fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad del corazón y por lo mismo ambos padres se consagraron en velar por su pequeña, y a pesar de todos los tratamiento y avances médicos que el dinero y la medicina moderna, no pudieron logar su milagro, el corazón de su pequeña de debilitaba y su vida se extinguía día con día.

Ese mismo día fue el día que marcó a dos familia. Evelyn al caminar con una calle se distrajo observando el aparador de una joyería donde una colgante de un corazón llamó su atención para regalarle a su esposa con motivo de su primer aniversario de bodas y un conductor la arrolló aventándola por los aires, ese mismo día a esa misma hora el corazón de Hermione latía trabajosamente vaticinando sus últimos latidos, ese día estas mujeres unieron sus esencias en una.

Una ambulancia excedía los límites de velocidad, la sirenas potente aullaba alertando de que una vida dependía que llegar al hospital, en ella una joven doctora luchaba por su vida, su mente sólo tenía la imagen sonriente de su esposa dedicándole una brillante sonrisa. Otra ambulancia recorría por diferente ruta las calles de Londres con rumbo al hospital en esta una castaña inconsciente luchaba por otro día de vida, su corazón latía cada vez menos y sus vida se escapaba, sus padres lloraban aferrados a sus manos, en un intento de transmitirle sus propias vidas.

Ambas ambulancias llegaron al mismo hospital, Evelyn sabiéndose incapaz de recurrir a la magia sentía que su vida se le iba de sus manos, pensó en Fleur y en todos sus planes y por una vez deseó haberse dedicarse a la medimagia como Fleur siempre se lo pidió. Entre conciencia e inconciencia, escuchó la pregunta de una doctora sobre ser donante de sus órganos y recordó que antes de conocer a su esposa había llenado la solicitud, con dificultad dijo los números y con esos entró en shock, los médicos lograron estabilizarla su cuerpo pero su mente no regresó a la vida su cerebro había muerto y fue declarada legamente muerta y candidata a la donación de órganos. Fleur en el mundo mágico se sentía una opresión en el pecho, sabía que algo andaba mal con su esposa.

Hermione alcanzó por esa crisis el primer lugar en la lista de trasplantes y un corazón disponible en el mismo hospital. Durante la operación los corazones de Hermione y Evelyn dejaron de latir y Fleur sintió que la vida se le iba su corazón se rompió y se desmayó con los brazos de su madre que ese día la había ido a visitar. Casi el teléfono muggle instalado en la residencia del joven matrimonio, Apolline la madre de Fleur contestó y escuchó del otro lado de la línea los sollozos de su consuegra que le transmitió la dolorosa noticia del fallecimiento de su hija Evelyn en un accidente automovilístico y agradecía a Dios que ella estuviera presente y no ser la portadora de las malas noticias a Fleur.

Regresando al Hospital en los quirófanos un grupo de médicos sorprendidos y pero satisfechos por celebraban que su paciente había sobrevivido a una muy difícil cirugía a corazón abierto donde por unos minutos sentían que su paciente se les iba de las manos. Ahora comunicaban una unos desesperados padres en la sala de espera que la cirugía fue un éxito y Hermione era una poseedora de una nuevo y sano corazón.

Yo te digo a ti: Llámate como quieras destino, magia, pero el corazón de Evelyn latió con fuerza renovada en el pecho de Hermione. Un corazón con magia en una muggle. Ustedes que creen que pasará.


	2. Nuevos Inicios

Nota de la aurora:

Perdón adelantado por horrores ortográficos y la redacción media rara que tengo.

Una idea de unas horas esto salió. Sigo trabajando en los ojos el alma. Solo que esta historia se metió en mi cerebro y no puedo dejar de escribir.

"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a los libros."

CAPÍTULO 2. Nuevos Inicios.

Después de la cirugía Hermione fue trasladada a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital, sus padres la miraban a través de los cristales que los separaban, como cada vez después de las muchas cirugías a las que su hija la habían sometido a lo largo de su vida. observaban el cuerpo de su hija reposando en la cama y las múltiples máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo; los padres de la castaña se abrazaban para infundirse valor, pues sabían que esta cirugía era la última esperanza para salvar la vida de su hija, ambos padres recordaban el pasar de los años y con ello cada tratamiento fallido y por ende como sus esperanzas menguaban, hace algunos pocos años cuando un eminente cirujano cardiólogo les sugirió un dispositivo de asistencia ventricular que fue como un milagro que le concedió tiempo a su hija tiempo para esperar por un nuevo corazón sano. Cada hora pasaba lentamente el matrimonio Granger se mantuvo al pie del cañón en la espera del transcurso de las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas que eran las más críticas, más lo importante fue que en apariencia Hermione y su nuevo corazón se acoplaban satisfactoriamente.

En otra parte en Londres mágico, Fleur no dejaba de llorar, aun con lo cansaba que estaba ya que hace poco más de dos días, su suegra había llamado diciendo que Evelyn sufrió un accidente automovilístico y estaba grave en un hospital muggle, acompañada de su madre y sus suegros se apersonaron para obtener información sobre la gravidez de sus lesiones pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para que poco después les comunicarán el fallecimiento de Evelyn. Fleur no recordaba nada después de la trágica noticia más que la entrega de una pequeña urna la cual contenía las cenizas de sus esposa, y sin más lloró por ella, por el futuro que nunca tendrían, los planes que nunca serían, por los días y noches que vendrían en soledad, por no ver nunca más la sonrisa de su pelinegra, por no ver el brillo en sus ojos al despertar, por no sentir sus labios y su cuerpo al hacer el amor, por no volver a escuchar de los labios de su amada las palabras te amo y fue cuando el peso del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros.

Meses después

Hermione sonreía a sus padres, mientras su pequeña familia se abrazaban y lloraban de la felicidad, pues el día de hoy le habían entregado a la castaña los resultados de sus chequeos del mes corriente, y como esperaba sus exámenes sanguíneos, sus ecocardiografía así como sus radiografías fueron positivas y por consiguiente los medicamentos para inhibir el rechazo de su cuerpo a su nuevo corazón funcionaban correctamente y por primera vez después de muchos años se sentía completamente feliz.

Fleur por el contrario se sentía morir, pues con el pasar de los días la soledad la asfixiaba, si bien los recuerdos la mantenían la mantenían cuerda, su vida ya no la consideraba viva, desde la muerte de su esposa vivía, respiraba, comía, dormía como una autómata, más que nada por obligación de su familia y amigos que no la dejaban hundirse más en el poso que era su vida; lloraba noche y día, se negó a abandonar la casa que fuera su domicilio conyugal, igualmente mantenía los objetos y muebles de la casa como el último día de vida de Evelyn, había perdido peso y las ojeras ahora eran constantes en su rostro, sus ojos que un día fueran luceros ahora estaban apagados, su cabello lucia descuidado, siendo lo contario a lo que un día era Fleur Delacour.

La familia Delacour siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una familia unida en las buenas y en las malas, es por ello que ahora que uno de sus miembros se encontraba en un periodo de duelo, hacían todo lo posible por ayudarla, el caso es que la persona en cuestión no quería ser ayudada, ya que Fleur se negaba a regresar a su natal Francia, sus padres y su hermana sufrían a ver como una persona que siempre fue alegre se dejaba morir lentamente aferrándose a imposible, no sólo en lo físico Fleur se descuidaba, sino que lo más pesaroso era ver como para dormir se aferra a la urna que contiene la cenizas de Evelyn. Apolline siente impotencia por no saber cómo ayudar a su hija mayor en este trago amargo en la vida, sabía que tras la muerte de su esposa a una edad temprana, Fleur tendría que haber muerto, pues las veelas son seres de amor y si su elegido muere, ellas igual lo harían al tener el corazón roto y no podrían sobrellevar la perdida, sin embargo sus hijas Fleur y Gabrielle sólo eran un cuarto veela y puede que por eso Fleur haya logrado sobrevivir o en el segundo supuesto Evelyn no fuera el verdadero compañero de su hija, en ese caso tendría que idear una manera de que la rubia saliera de su depresión.

Con el paso de los días y por cuanto su cuerpo se fortalecía, Hermione luchaba con sus padres para poder realizar actividades diarias normales como asear su cuarto, ayudar en las labores del hogar, hacer ejercicios leves y lo más importante conseguir su primer empleo relacionado con sus estudios, cada batalla por pequeña que fuera era un paso hacía su independencia. Un día cuando estaba sentada en la sala de su casa leyendo un manuscrito de un libro para la editorial de un amigo de sus padres, pues resultó que como siempre sus padres sobreprotectores se impusieron y le encontraron un trabajo donde podía trabajar en casa y bajo la supervisión de sus padres, para la castaña fue un inicio positivo su primer trabajo y tal vez a futuro sería una buena referencia en un futuro cercano para su historial laboral. En fin al leer el manuscrito casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de la valía del mismo, el caso es que no sabía dónde dejó olvidada su libreta de anotaciones y como la deseaba tanto y sin querer un borrón amarillo descendió con rapidez desde el piso superior hasta instalarse en su mano, asustada Hermione gritó atrayendo la atención de sus padres que presurosos acudieron hasta donde su hija trabajaba, cuando llegaron y vieron a su hija sin rastro de dolor o malestar la reprendieron por asustarlos, Hermione ajena a los reclamos de sus progenitores, seguía reviviendo lo ocurrido hace algunos instantes y después procedió a relatar a sus padres el extraño suceso. Los señores Granger asustados cogieron de los brazos a su hija para llevarla al hospital, Hermione sabiendo de antemano las intenciones de sus padres les suplicó una oportunidad para demostrar que no se estaba volviendo loca. En eso estaban cuando un singular personaje extrañamente vestido se presentó a las puertas de su casa solicitando hablar con Hermione Granger.

En otro lugar otros padres preocupados por la salud de su hija estaban teniendo una plática muy significativa. Apolline y Henry Delacour habían acordado un plazo cuya fecha de vencimiento marcaba en el calendario como el día de hoy para intervenir y rescatar a su hija antes que cometa una tontería y atentase contra su vida y aunque fuera a punta de varita llevarían a Fleur de vuelta a Francia para que con la ayuda de su familia superara este bache en su vida. Apolline se había documentado al respecto en la basta literatura que poseía su enorme biblioteca y así como con el Aquelarre de su madre y en ambos no existía caso en que un ser con sangre veela por más diluida que esta fuera, no sobreviviría a un corazón roto, por lo tanto Evelyn no fue el compañero elegido de su hija, lo complicado del asunto era explicar a su testaruda hija los resultados de su investigación.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de la familia Granger, una sorprendida profesora Minerva McGonagall observaba a la persona que responde al nombre de Hermione Granger. Recordaba que su mañana transcurrió de manera normal, estando en periodo vacacional, tiempo después recibió una llamada por red flu por parte del Ministerio de Magia para reportar un caso extraño de magia accidental en un barrio muggle.

La mente de Minerva McGonagall recapitulaba los sucesos matutinos, pensaba en la reacción exagerada por parte del departamento de magia accidental; además pensaba que mientras más pronto realizara su visita con los muggles más pronto regresaría a disfrutar de sus vacaciones, por esos se vistió con sus habituales túnicas, posteriormente se apareció en las cercanías del domicilio proporcionado y después recorrió las calles en busca del domicilio en cuestión. La casa era una casa normal de dos plantas a simple vista nada extravagante, en un barrio de clase media-alta, sin más y acostumbrada a ese tipo de diligencias llamó a la puerta, para que posterioridad una mujer de edad madura algo exaltada que a simple vista rondaba en los sesenta años, saliera y atendiera su llamado, ignorando el tono mando de la mujer, Minerva solicitó hablar con la Joven Hermione Granger, la mujer la miró mal, pero aun así la dejó pasar a la sala donde un hombre que se veía un poco mayor a la mujer y una joven que calculó estaba en sus veinticinco más o menos. Para Minerva la visita era de lo más normal, siempre conocer a los padres y hermanos del pequeño o pequeña mago o bruja, sin embargo nada la tenía preparada para que la joven se presentara como la única Hermione Granger en la familia y por cómico que pareciera la situación Minerva McGonagall se quedó sin palabras y con una expresión se sorpresa muy visible en su rostro y pensando en que torturaría en el buen sentido de la palabra al viejo e incompetente mago del Ministerio.

Después de recuperar su capacidad del habla Minerva, pensando en que se equivocó de casa de disponía a despedirse y disculparse por interrumpir un momento familiar, salvo porque al final la joven se seguía oponiendo a visitar a un médico por haber convocado su libreta de anotaciones con la mente. Al oír esto Minerva interrumpió la plática y respirando hondo se preparó para hablar de la magia a una no tan joven bruja. Está por demás decir que los padres de Hermione la tacharon de loca y la intentaron correr de la casa, hasta que harta de la intolerancia de los padres Minerva les hizo una demostración de magia. Y después de una hora completa a modo de resumen explicó que Hermione era una bruja y que por lo tanto debía instruirse en el mundo mágico. La castaña estaba de lo más feliz y sorprendida, pues uno de sus sueños de niñez se materializaba ante sus ojos, ajena a su felicidad sus padres se preocupaban de que ese mundo exaltara de más y provocara un declive en la salud de su hija.

Para Minerva ver como los padres se oponían al mundo mágico y separarse de sus hijo no era nada nuevo, pero que unos padres quisieran imperara en una mujer adulta rallaba en el colmo. Pero una de las preguntas que la sorprendieron sus sobre el sistema de salud y los avances que contaba en el mundo mágico. Minerva no entendió la mayor parte de los conceptos de la hoja con cuidados de Hermione: las vacunas, los electrocardiogramas, los análisis de sangre, las biopsias, las radiografías de tórax, y una multiplicidad de conceptos ajenos a su conocimiento con que fue bombardeada aun después de leerlos. Después de mucho tiempo de discusión se acordó que Hermione no iría de tiempo completo a la educación en Hogwarts por vario motivos en los que incluían la edad, segundo estudiaría en casa y salvo algunos días viajaría al colegio por exámenes o clases especiales, tercero estaría en un área libre de cualquier agente contaminante, cuarto en caso de con toda las precauciones contrajera alguna enfermedad se consultaría con sus médicos de cabecera salvo que la enfermedad sea alguna enfermedad mágica en ese caso tendrían que avisar de inmediato a los padres de la castaña. Hermione con cada regla se sentía como un pájaro en cautiverio viviendo en una jaula. Aunque en su mente sabría que estando en el mundo mágico sus padres no sabrían todos sus movimientos y puede que alguna vez pudiera hacer algo loco y sin medir las consecuencias y si moría tendría la certeza que habría vivido aunque sea uno instantes la vida loca que siempre soñó.

Los Delacour llegaron al domicilio de Fleur y como pensaron tuvieron que hechizar a su hija porque ella se oponía a irse a Francia para estar en compañía de sus padres y hermana, y con el dolor de su corazón Apolline la desmayó y con unos movimientos de varita guardó el equipaje de sus hija, clausuró el domicilio para que nadie incluyendo a la rubia que descansaba en brazos del patriarca de la familia pudieran acceder, igualmente cargo con la Urna con cenizas y con un traslador que en poco minutos se activó dejaron el país sombrío y lluvioso de Inglaterra con destino a la mansión Delacour donde instalaron a su hija en la que fuere su antigua habitación ya más tarde se enfrentarían a su furia.

Con eso dos familias daban inicio a una nueva vida para sus hijas, una vida que por una lado los Granger tenían que dejar que sus hija hiciera su vida lejos de ellos y los Delacour harían todo lo posible porque Fleur se aferrara así familia para así salir de la depresión.

Hola, se aceptan quejas y sugerencias.


	3. APRENDIENDO A VIVIR

Nota de la aurora:

Perdón adelantado por horrores ortográficos y la redacción media rara que tengo.

Una idea de unas horas esto salió. Sigo trabajando en los ojos el alma. Solo que esta historia se metió en mi cerebro y no puedo dejar de escribir.

"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a los libros."

CAPÍTULO 3. APRENDIENDO A VIVIR

Tres años y medio después.

Inglaterra

Una sonriente Hermione se abrazaba a otra feliz Minerva McGonagall, esta última con el tiempo había llegado a estimar a su joven discípula, pues al principio fue reacia a creer cuando la castaña le dijo sobre hacer curso intensivo para así terminar su educación en menor tiempo, poco después Hermione le demostró su capacidad y amor al conocimiento y así como a ella, uno por uno de sus colegas profesores fue teniendo especial cariño y aprecio por su destacada alumna siendo como una excepción como siempre Severus Snape; el único inconveniente fu el limitado tiempo que cursaba la castaña en la escuela y por ende el desacuerdo del profesor de pociones al ser esta una materia practica.

Minerva recordaba cuando un día harta de la actitud sobre protectora de los padres de Hermione le recomendó cortar de tajo el cordón umbilical en sentido figurado e independizarse, la castaña como respuesta se soltó a reír a carcajadas imaginándose con un cordón umbilical kilométrico conectado a su madre, Minerva no tomó bien la risa de la castaña y la reprendió por la falta de respeto. Una vez tranquila de su ataque de risa Hermione decidió contar parte de su vida, su infancia y adolescencia a la profesora para que esta comprendiera el sentir de sus padres y no pensara mal de su comportamiento. Minerva escuchó el relato en silencio, interrumpiendo más que para preguntar sobre alguna cosa que no entendiera o que ahondara en la descripción de los métodos muggles de sanación, escuchó atentamente los años de pesar y dolor de uno padres que veían como su única hija moría lentamente y como una niña veía pasar su vida postrada en una cama de hospital. A raíz de esa confesión Minerva se sintió preocupada por la castaña y con su permiso consultó su caso con los mejores medimagos de Gran Bretaña y otros países, como siempre sucedía los medigados escuchaban asombrados su historial clínico y ninguno dio respuesta a una pregunta persistente en su mente sobre ¿Por qué su magia se manifestó a una edad adulta y nunca tuvo magia accidental?

Minerva McGonagall comprendió a ambas partes, por un lado a los padres de Hermione por su eterna preocupación y por otra a la castaña por su impotencia, sus ganas de ser libre, ser joven y disfrutar sui vida como le apeteciera. Por ello y contrario a su siempre cauteloso proceder alentó a la joven bruja a experimentar las maravillas que el mundo mágico le ofrecía, probaron una gran variedad de dulces como ranas y calderos de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott y muchos otros, compraron artículos de broma en la tienda de los Gemelos Weasley donde Fred y George se hicieron amigos de la castaña cuando esta les sugirió algunas ideas para sus artículos y la implementación de estrategia muggles como la afiliación como clientes VIP, las preventas en tiempos especiales, los juegos de altas y bajas de precios, campañas de Mercadotecnia.

Para ambas profesora y alumna pasar tiempo juntas fue especial, pues la sed de conocimiento de Hermione no tenia límite, salvo cuando un día Minerva se ofreció enseñarla a volar en escoba, Hermione se negó terminantemente con tal convicción que Minerva temió por su recién amistad con su brillante alumna, sin embargo esperó al pie del cañón por ser merecedora de la información respecto al temor a volar; cuando un día Hermione llegó a su oficina y comenzó su relato de una mala experiencia con un columpio en un parque al que frecuentaba sus padres y ella cuando su salud se lo permitía, ese día en especial ella disfrutaba con otros niños de una tarde esplendida sin lluvia algo raro para el clima de Londres, en los columpios cuando de improvisto otros niños mayores con un aire de brabucones decidieron que querían jugar en los columpios y sin más Hermione negó a abandonar una de los mejores días de su vida porque estaba jugando con otros niños tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie, sin más los niños la empezaron a empujar por la espalda y el columpio alcanzó gran altura y ella con miedo se soltó de las cadenas provocando que saliera despedida por los aires quedando inconsciente por días y después quedar para observación por un mes seguido en el hospital después de reaccionar a pedimento de sus padres, posterior a ese accidente desarrollo una fobia a las alturas y una negativa de sus progenitores para ir a ese parque otra vez. Minerva como siempre después de conocer a la castaña comprendió sus miedo y no la presionó. Cada una de las experiencias y relatos que Hermione y Minera compartieron las volvieron muy unidas e inevitablemente la cercanía las hizo volverse amigas.

Otra de las tantas experiencias que compartieron sucedió una tarde cuando a pedimento de Minerva Hermione re reunió con ella en su sala de sus cuartos privados, esa tarde Minerva consiguió se olvidara de sus estudios y platicarán se todo y nada a la vez, del mundo mágico y muggle, con el paso de la tarde albas mujeres dejaron de lado el té, para beber cerveza de mantequilla y ya entrada la noche concluir con whiskey de Fuego y otra vez Minerva escuchó una simpática e hipeante voz de Hermione que esa fue su primera experiencia en ingerir bebidas alcohólicas y más brujas después de beber dos botellas completas de una reserva especial de la bruja mayor cayeron inconscientes en la sala cerca de la chimenea que las mantuvo en calor durante sus horas de sueño, a la mañana siguiente ambas se despertaron con una resaca horrible, gimiendo lastimosamente cuando la luz y los sonidos lastimaban su cabeza, Hermione feliz de haber experimentado esa nueva experiencia de la cruda y Minerva preocupada por la salud de la castaña a la que después de ver como se agarraba la cabeza de dio una poción para curar los efectos de la resaca; después de que cada bruja bebió su respectiva poción Hermione no pudo ni quiso evitar abrazar a Minerva por los momentos a sui lado y las experiencias adquiridas, la bruja mayor sorprendida al principio le correspondió con la misma intensidad el abrazo siendo esta una promesa silenciosa de que no sería la última vez de un buen whisky u otra actividad para disfrute de ambas. A pasar de la borrachera Minerva fue la que sugirió que la castaña se sometiera a una revisión médica para descartas posibles complicaciones, la cual como esperaba arrojo que la joven bruja gozaba de una buena salud.

Con el paso del tiempo Minerva y Hermione se volvieron muy cercanas rompiendo el hielo y llamándose con sus nombres de pila, dejando los formalismos de profesor alumno sólo para cuestiones académicas. De igual forma Minerva pasó a ser amiga de los padres de la castaña a raíz de las visitas de la mayor a la residencia de los Granger, por ello en una celebración intima por el cumpleaños de la bruja mayor los Granger le obsequiaron un teléfono móvil de última tecnología para que estuvieran en contacto durante los periodos vacacionales, Minerva a base de compromiso y esmero y mucha paciencia aprendió a manejar su cacharro muggle como le llamaba a su móvil.

En Francia

Después cuando se despertó en la cama de su antiguo cuarto y después de orientarse, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, por eso bajo corriendo de las escalera como si su vida dependiera de ella y enfrentó a sus padres, les exigió la pequeña urna con lo único que le quedaba de su esposa sus ceniza, ellos de contestaron que estaba depositadas en un lugar al que no tendría acceso, pues no podía seguir durmiendo aferrada a la urna, Fleur gritó y suplicó pero sus padres no cedieron a sus peticiones, ella regresó a su cuarto y se encerró aislándose del mundo.

Así transcurrieron los primeros días en la casa de sus padres Fleur no salió de sus cuarto y les retiró el habla a consecuencia de su actuar, ella no se consideraba una niña para que sus padres dirigieran su vida, ella era una mujer hecha y derecha y viuda, santo Merlín era una mujer viuda, esa palabra era un recordatorio de todo lo que perdió en cuestión de minutos.

Para la rubia cada momento del día era un tragedia, cada cosa le recordada a su difunta esposa, su voz y su risa la escuchaba hasta en el susurro de viento, sus padres no comprendía su dolor, su necesidad de estar sola.

Los padres de la rubia sufrían con su comportamiento, pues desde su arribo a su villa y posterior discusión Fleur se encerró en su cuarto y no salió a pesar de los ruegos y ordenes. La situación tenía muy afectada a la familia pues desde siempre habían tenido una gran unión familia, sus hijas Fleur y Gabrielle desde muy pequeñas sabían que contaban con sus padres quienes les apoyaban en sus problemas y aconsejaban lo mejor posible.

Apolline cansada de la situación y sabiendo que la salud de su hija estaba en juego, decidió llamar a la única persona a la que su hija respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, a su madre Clarisse, quien acudió al instante al llamado de su hija.

Clarisse un veela sangre pura orgullosa y majestuosa a la vista de cualquier persona con su regio porte y una deslumbrante belleza que a pesar de sus años conservaba, sus vestiduras opulentas reflejaban su posición como jefa de su clan, caminó por los pasillos de la casa de su hija con rumbo la habitación de su nieta. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta sin obtener respuesta, en su mente las imágenes de su nieta desde su nacimiento cuando ella fue la encargada para asistir a su hija durante el parto, y fue la primera en ver la recién nacida que lloraba a gritos en sus brazos, como dictaba la tradición cortó el lazó que la unía con su madre y dio la bienvenida al mundo. Igual otros recuerdo de su pequeña Fleur sus primeros pasos y palabras, y cada uno de sus logros los recordó; sabiendo que su testaruda nieta no cooperaria abrió la puerta con magia no verbal, a paso tranquilo entró al cuarto sumido en penumbra, y sus ojos miraron al cuerpo tirado en la cama. La veela mayor respiró profundamente y se acercó a el cuerpo de si nieta, y vio los estragos, la delgadez, las ojeras en su rostro. Preocupada se sentó en la cama y acercó su mano para acariciar el rostro de su nieta, Fleur sintió el roce y se despertó asustada alejándose del contacto tibio de la mano de su abuela. Ambas brujas se observaron cautelosamente y la primera en romper la tensión fue Clarisse quien le preguntó cómo se sentía, y eso fue suficiente para que nuevas lagrimas cayeran de los ojos de la menor, para después lanzarse a los brazos de la mayor donde sintió un confort para su alma, esa noche Clarisse veló el sueño de su nieta. A la mañana siguiente habló con ella le propuso hacer un velorio veela para el descanso del alma de Evelyn y horas a los ancestro porque en otra vida sus almas se encuentren y disfruten de la vida. Fleur aceptó a propuesta.

En la aldea veela los preparativos de hicieron y rindieron homenaje a la difunta esposa de Fleur, con canticos y oraciones honraron a una bruja muerta. Fleur estuvo acompañada de su abuela en todo momento, pues creía que sin ella no aguantaría el sepelio. Posteriormente la familia Delacour regreso a su villa en compañía de Clarisse donde llegaron a un acuerdo para que Apolline devolviera a urna a Fleur con la condición de que tratara de normalizar su vida lo mejor posible, ambas con el trato propuesto su tensa relación mejoró.

Los días se hicieron semanas y la rubia menor dio muestra de cumplir con lo propuesto, por ello madre e hija acordaron que las cenizas estarían en el cuarto de Fleur en un pilar de mármol hecho exclusivamente para ello, pues unas palabras de parte de su abuela le calaron hondo "no hay mejor forma de honrar a una difunto que viviendo y no olvidando sus enseñanzas, pues de esa forma esa persona no morirá vivirá en los corazones" y desde ese día esa fue la filosofía de Fleur, vivir de acuerdo a las enseñanzas de su Evelyn, pues ella le mostro lo hermoso y valioso de cada instante de la vida.

Fleur consiguió un trabajo y que la hizo ser fuerte, pues tenía sus días difíciles en especial los aniversarios de cuando conoció a Evelyn por primera vez, el día que se hicieron novias, cuando se comprometieron, cuando se casaron, pero como siempre su familia estuvo ahí para no caer de nuevo.

Sin embargo Clarisse siempre pensaba sobre la esposa de Fleur, y como es que esta no murió a causa de un corazón roto, algo pasaría que tambalearía la vida de su nieta, ella lo sentía.

Hola, se aceptan quejas y sugerencias. Nos leemos pronto.

lisicarmela: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que la historia te siga gustando. Si quieres que suceda algo en especial te lo concederé por haber sido la persona valiente en comentar mi historia.


	4. UN REGALO INESPERADO

Nota de la aurora:

Perdón adelantado por horrores ortográficos y la redacción media rara que tengo.

Una idea de unas horas esto salió. Sigo trabajando en los ojos el alma. Solo que esta historia se metió en mi cerebro y no puedo dejar de escribir.

"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a los libros."

CAPÍTULO 4. UN REGALO INESPERADO

La vida de Hermione y Fleur se normalizó, con el paso del tiempo aprendieron a vivir su nueva realidad, para la primera un mundo nuevo lleno de magia y muchos misterios por descubrir, para la segunda redescubrir que el mundo tiene algo que ofrecerle, algo que la hiciera sonreír, hacer que todas las cosas positivas enseñadas por Evelyn las pudiera transmitir y así ayudar a la sociedad mágica estancada en el siglo pasado avanzara para mejor.

Hermione estaba sentada en los aposentos privados de Minerva, platicando con la mujer mayor los tantos momentos vividos en Hogwarts, pues el día anterior se graduó con mención honorifica del prestigioso centro educativo con las calificaciones más altas de las últimas décadas y por ese motivo tendría una reunión con sus amigos en la casa de sus padres. Gran parte de las personas a las que ahora consideraba sus amigos fueron personas que conoció gracias a Minerva, recordaba con nostalgia su primer acercamiento con la numerosa familia de pelirrojos los Weasley, en primera instancia con los gemelos Fred y George, después con sus hermanos menores Ron y Ginny, estos últimos grandes aficionados al _Quidditch_ como el novio de la pequeña pelirroja, Harry Potter un pelinegro de ojos verde esmeralda y la familia de este los señores Potters tan amables y buenas personas que inmediatamente la incluyeron en sus reuniones cuando Minerva le pedía acompañarla para no ir sola, aunque siempre pensó que la bruja mayor lo hacía para integrarla a un círculo de amigos y no estuviera centrada únicamente en los estudios, con la madre de Harry, Lily Potter congenió de inmediato al ser hija de muggles comprendía la transmisión a la que estaba enfrentado y aparte fue una de las medimagas que estudiaron su caso y la única a la que no tuvo que explicarle con manzanitas y peras los procedimientos muggles, aquella pelirroja la comprendía a un nivel diferente a cualquier otra por ser un ser de dos mundos.

Otra de las personas que conoció fue _Neville Longbottom_ que era el aprendiz de la profesora Pomona Sprout de Herbología, este es un chico pelinegro de complexión media, algo introvertido pero muy amoroso con sus familiares y amigos, de igual forma talentoso quien es novia de otra joven amable y contrario a su novio extrovertida de nombre Hannah Aboth mujer de belleza clásica, estos jóvenes a parecer de la castaña forman una pareja muy tierna de enamorados y como dice el dicho muggle los polos opuestos se atraen ellos se atrajeron para estar unidos. De esta forma conoció a la aprendiza del profesor de cuidado de creaturas mágicas en su paso por Hogwarts una mujer rubia de ojos azules y mirada soñadora de nombre Luna Lovegood quien por creer en creaturas mágicas desconocidas era considerada como una loca por la comunidad mágica y he de reconocer Hermione que al principio ella misma la consideró de esa manera hasta que un día que coincidieron en la biblioteca le recordó que por no percibir las cosas con los ojos no era que no existieras y Hermione recordó su vida de antes sin saber de la existencia de la magia y desde ese tarde Luna se volvió indispensable en la vida de la castaña y con su inteligencia aguda de buena Ravenclaw le dijo una de las teoría más reveladoras de su esencia mágica, de que esta se debiera al corazón que le salvó la vida, y con la analogía de que una varita con nervio de corazón de dragón como canalizador de magia, y congruentemente con lo dicho por el vendedor de varitas Ollivanders cuando le vendió su varita con Nervio de corazón de dragón al decir que ella es un milagro de la magia, algo diferente con su esencia mágica, ser dos en uno, Hermione nunca comentó con otras personas para no ser un conejillo de indias por ser un muggle verdadero con magia y no una bruja tardía.

Al principio de su educación mágica Hermione se sentía feliz, emocionada y conforme pasaba el tiempo du entendiendo que tal vez nunca aprendería todo de ese mundo mágico inmenso del que ahora era parte. Cada reto al que la castaña se enfrentó le enseño que es una mujer fuerte y perseverante aun con sus limitaciones a ciertas actividades, como cuando llegó la hora de presentar la prueba de aparición a la que Minerva la acompañó hasta la puerta del propio departamento en el Ministerio de Magia, ya que con ella estudió la parte teórica de la aparición y ambas esperaban que como siempre la castaña aprobara tal como sucedió, sin embargo al concluir Hermione se desmayó a causa del dolor en el pecho que sintió por lo que de urgencia fue trasladada al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas donde fue atendida por Lily Potter a quien le regó no notificar a sus padres lo sucedido, la pelirroja mujer se sorprendió con la extraña petición, y la respetó de acuerdo a la confidencialidad paciente-medimago, posteriormente la propia castaña una vez estabilizada y dada de alta le explicó que si sus padres se enteraba de lo ocurrido le prohibirían continuar con sus estudios mágico y ella lo aceptaría sin rezongar. Lily conocía lo que era ser un muggle nacido y por ello en todo lo que podía ayudaba a la castaña sobre todo en los permisos ante sus padres.

Cada persona que Hermione conoció a lo largo de sus estudios ocupa un lugar importante en su mente y corazón, pues de ellos aprendió por mínimo que fuera una parte desconocida para ella del mundo mágico y ellos la aceptaron con sus virtudes y defectos así como a sus sobreprotectores padres en su vida, más hoy todos en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Granger la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y todos disfrutaban de los alimentos y bebidas saludables ya que en la casa Granger lo que se consumía tenía que ser nutritivo y saludable por la salud de Hermione a malestar de unos amantes de la comida chatarra como Ron y Sirius este último padrino de Harry que de improvisto llegó de visita a casa de los Potters de una larga estancia en una misión de Aurores a la que estuvo asignado y por lo cual no sabía de la situación de Hermione.

En Francia

En la villa de la familia Delacour otra fiesta se desarrollaba, esta con motivo de celebración de una victoria de la asociación civil que Fleur presidia en honor a su esposa difunta. Cada miembro de la extensa familia se encontraba disfrutando de las pláticas y las bebidas servidas por los elfos domésticos y personal contratado para la ocasión. Ese día en partículas Fleur se encontraba melancólica al recordar como principió toda la idea de la creación de la Asociación.

Después del funeral organizado por su abuela para honrar las cenizas de lo que fue el cuerpo mortal de Evelyn, Fleur dejó que su familia se le acercara y la ayudara a salir de la depresión, en primer lugar fueron a un spa mágico para atender su cuerpo, en el Apolline, Gabrielle y Fleur fueron tratadas con pociones para el cutis y el cabello, disfrutaron de las aguas termales de los balnearios lugar y finalizaron con una ronda de masajes, después de tres días de retiro las mujeres Delacour regresaron a la villa para dar inicio a la segunda parte la de sanación de corazón y alma, en este punto más que nada Fleur se sentó con sus padres y hermana menor y les platicó muchas de las anécdotas que compartieron como amigas y pareja, Fleur desnudó su alma ante su familia y cada lagrima derramada fue un alivio para su alma, ya que por una recordar a su esposa difunta no se sintió tan desgarradoramente. Tiempo después la propia Fleur le pidió ayuda a su padre para conseguir en empleo ya que consideraba que estar de ociosa en su casa no era algo productivo y fue así como obtuvo su primer puesto como secretaria en el departamento te de aplicación de la ley mágico, cada día que pasaba en esas oficinas fue viendo como en vez de ayudar a los más necesitados los abogados mágicos se inclinaban a favor de los poderosos magos y brujas; y cada día sentía que tenía que hacer algo en beneficio de aquellas brujas, magos y otras creaturas mágicas que no tenía una situación financiera como la de su familia, por ello comenzó a estudiar Leyes mágica mientras trabajaba a media jornada laboral. Dos años después con su título como Abogada mágica legalmente reconocido por el ministerio francés obtuvo una plaza de tiempo completo su departamento, aun así siguió viendo las injusticias continuaban cometiéndose y con el apoyo de su familia renunció a un trabajo que no le satisfacía y fundar una asociación civil sin fines de lucro en apoyo de los seres de escasos recursos, fue una ardua lucha con la burocracia del ministerio francés que contantemente obstaculizaba su trabajo, más su tenacidad y las ganas de ayudar hicieron de Fleur Delacour una exitosa y tenaz abogada conocida como la número uno.

Fleur como toda persona tenía días buenos y malos, días en los cuales simplemente no se levantaba de su cama recordando su anterior vida todas aquellas cosas que ella y Evelyn vivieron. Y esos recuerdos y momentos fueron el motor para que la rubia saliera delante, recuperara parte de su vida y le diera sentido a ayudar como Evelyn siempre hacia a las personas que más lo necesitaban.

Con el paso de los meses y las constantes victorias y avances que los periódicos publicaban sobre la Asociación, Fleur se fue haciendo de renombre por mérito propio y no el dé su familia, así como la incursión de otras personas contratadas para ayudar en el funcionamiento de la creciente Asociación que se expandía en los servicios ofrecidos al igual con las contribuciones que recibía del patronato de benefactores.

Hoy tres años y medio después Fleur era el modelo de inspiración de brujas y magos jóvenes con sed de justicia y no la imagen de la desolación después de la trágica perdida de su esposa y el amor de su vida Evelyn como la prensa solía llamarle.

En la cuestión amorosa por más que Apolline lo intentaba, Fleur se negaba justificándose en la enorme carga de trabajo y su escaso tiempo para tener citas, su mente estaba centrada en el trabajo como medida de escape para el dolor; pues Fleur sabía que ella era de las personas que se enamoraba una vez en la vida y ella ya estuvo enamorada, ahora tendría que estar en lo que le restaré de vida sola en cuestiones amorosas.

Cada determinado tiempo viajaba a Londres a visitar su casa y mantenerla limpia, igual visitaba los lugares que solía frecuentar durante su matrimonio, se reunía con amigos y colegas de trabajo para así no ser blanco de las indirectas de su madre sobre ya es hora de recorrer nuevos horizontes y descubrir otras persona especial con la que pudiera compartir su vida. Su no tan pequeña hermana Gaby era la que más trabajo costaba hacer entender que no tenía la necesidad de encontrar un amante para que la ayudara con sus ansias, pues desde que enviudara la vida sexual de Fleur era nula, salvo por uno que otro sueño erótico con su esposa.

Dos fiestas en un mismo día, dos celebraciones distintas a dos personas diferentes en dos países distintos con un denominador en común que es entregar el obsequio en común para que esas dos personas pudieran disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, por ello cuando la familia y amigos de Hermione le entregaron un sobre cerrado y en Francia la Clarisse le entregó a Fleur una caja que gustosa aceptó, ambas abrieron sus respectivos regalos y vieron un boleto para un exclusivo crucero mágico-muggle que saldría en diez días en las islas Griegas y tendría una duración de quince días, ambas sonrieron y aceptaron el regalo sopesando los pro y los contras. Para después aceptar y agradecer el detalle.

Un capítulo recién terminado, espero les haya gustado.

Hola, se aceptan quejas y sugerencias. Nos leemos pronto.

Un agradecimiento especial estas maravillosas personas por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un comentario.

Lisicarmela

Loriel

Kirara

Aliigleek

Gardenia

jazySpain

Marcedhampir777

lelenz23

MeiAlterEgo


	5. Nos conocemos

**Nota de la aurora:**

Perdón adelantado por horrores ortográficos y la redacción media rara que tengo.

Una idea de unas horas esto salió. "Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a los libros."

Perdón por no haber publicado antes, exámenes, trabajos escolares, exposiciones, compañeros holgazanes, en fin para que hacer más largo el cuento, la Universidad puso mi vida de cabeza.

**CAPÍTULO 5. – Nos conocemos**

Con forme la fecha para el inicio del crucero se acercaba Hermione se ponía más nervioso, pues tenía miedo de que de último momento no pudiera viajar. Recordaba cuando terminó la fiesta y el último de los invitados se fue, ella habló seriamente con sus padres para saber su sentir sobre ese viaje y esos recuerdos estaban muy frescos en su memoria como si hubieran ocurrido hace unas horas y a cada instante los recordaba.

_- Mamá, papá ¿están seguros con lo del viaje?, si ustedes no quieren yo los comprendo y permaneceré con ustedes, mi familia lo más importante en mi vida. Ya en otra ocasión realicemos un viaje en familia, nosotros tres.- dijo Hermione mientras observaba a sus padres que estaban sentados en el sofá de dos plazas en la sala de estar tomados de las manos, en busca de alguna muestra de intranquilidad en el semblante de la pareja ya mayor._

_- Nosotros mi amor, queremos que vayas, siempre ha sido tu sueño viajar y esta es una perfecta oportunidad que no se puede desperdiciar.- dijo el padre de la castaña._

_- Además este viaje fue un regalo de todos los que te queremos, por todo el esfuerzo y esmero que has demostraste en tus estudios y en tu vida, te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti y este viaje es el inicio de una nueva época, ya que Minerva y Lily nos hicieron ver que no podemos tenerte en una esfera de cristal alejada de todo mal, tienes que crecer y alzar el vuelo con tus propias alas, ser libre.- dijo la madre de Hermione aclarándose la garganta en un intento de tragar el nudo formado en su garganta para continuar con su discurso. - Te amo y te tengo que dejar ser libre, cometer tus propios errores y sólo estar para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites.- concluyó la madre de la castaña con el discurso más importante dicho a lo largo de su vida. Hermione conmovida saltó y se tiró para abrazar a sus padres ya que lo dicho por ellos, le había calado hondo._

_- yo los amo y les agradezco haber estado conmigo en cada momento de mi vida, nunca los abandonaré, somos una familia, gracias de nuevo por no haberme abandonado y saben que los amo por dos.- dijo Hermione enterrado en los cálidos brazos de sus padres, haciendo referencia a su nuevo corazón como una pequeña broma que hacía a menudo para romper la tensión. Ese día la familia Granger se unió a otro nivel pues los padres soltaron las manos de su hija y vieron como esta emprendía su propio camino con pasos seguros gracias al apoyo y consejo recibido a lo largo de su vida._

Fleur por otro lado estaba en su casa preparando las maletas para su próximo viaje, ropa, accesorios, cremas, maquillaje, zapatos estaban esparcidos por todo el cuarto, contrario a la siempre organizada habitación de la rubia, sin embargo ella ya no se sentía que el viaje fuera una buena idea, pues pensaba en los muchos pendientes de la Asociación, aunque siendo sincera con ella misma no se sentía bien, sentía traicionar a su difunta esposa. Y así fue como la encontró Gabrielle en medio del caos, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, delicadamente golpeó la puerta entreabierta para atraer la atención de su hermana. Fleur a causa del ruido se asustó y su mente se alejó de los pensamiento pesimistas sin que su rostro abandonara de todo el aire nostálgico, con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que entrara, Gabrielle sonrió como respuesta y avanzó zigzagueando las prendas y objetos regados en el piso y mobiliario, para terminar sentándose en la orilla de la cama y palmeando el espacio vacío para que Fleur se sentara junto a ella cosa que la rubia mayor hizo.

- ¿Quieres ayuda para empacar?- preguntó Gabrielle con voz media para no asustar a la rubia mayor.

- Lo tengo todo bajo control.- respondió Fleur a su hermana menor.

- Fleur me preocupas, tú no eres así.- replicó Gabrielle y con sus manos señaló el gran desorden reinante en la habitación, dejando en claro que nada de lo hiciera y dijera libraría a Fleur de una pequeña charla de hermanas, ya era hora de una nueva intervención pensó Gabrielle.- habla conmigo, no te cierres, no quiero verte mal de nuevo, déjame ayudarte, cuéntame que está mal, yo te puedo ayudar si me dejas, confía en mí, soy tu hermana, somos familia.- la voz de Gabrielle conforme el discurso avanzaba se llenaba de sentimientos, y sus manos se unieron entrelazando sus dedos, sus ojos fijos en Fleur expresaron la gran preocupación mientras sus labios torpemente trataron de esbozar una sonrisa. Fleur muda por la intensidad del discurso y la mirada, bajó el rostro para que no la viera llorar, Gabrielle simplemente soltó las manos de la joven viuda y la abrazó imprimiendo en ese abrazo todo el cúmulo de sentimientos, ambas rubias permanecieron abrazadas disfrutando la calidez y seguridad del otro cuerpo.

- Tengo miedo, tengo miedo a que este viaje… - expresaba Fleur sin llegar a concretar la frase, pues su corazón y se mente no sabía estar en sintonía, tantos sentimientos encontrados en su corazón y su mente tratando de protegerla con obligaciones laborales como excusa.

- Es normal tener miedo, pero tú eres una mujer fuerte y este viaje te hará bien, podrás despejarte de todo, es para que estés en paz contigo misma, quiero que pienses en todo lo que has vivido en tu vida, lo bueno, lo malo, lo feliz, lo triste, en Evelyn, en ti, en tus planes a futuro.- decía Gabrielle abrazando con mayor fuerza y con la boca cerca del pido de Fleur.

- Mi último viaje fue con Evelyn, no creo poder disfrutar sin su compañía, creo es mejor permanecer aquí, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, nuestra familia me necesita, cancelaré el viaje, lo he decidido.- exclamó segura Fleur a Gabrielle, separándose del abrazo de la menor.

- No.- gritó Gabrielle, mientras se levantada de prisa de la cama y señalaba acusatoriamente a Fleur.- Tú vas a ese viaje aunque tenga que enviarte como mi equipaje y suplantar tu identidad, escúchame bien Fleur Delacour tienes que ir, hazlo por ti, piensa que este viaje es parte de tu recuperación, así como lo es trabajar, es para ayudarte, recuerda que todo lo vivido con Evelyn es tu fuerza, más no tu motivo de vivir, te quiero hermana nunca lo dudes, pero de igual forma te hechizaré si siguen con tu obstinado comportamiento.

Fleur reflexionó las palabras de su hermana menor, para después esbozar una sonrisa, con renovadas fuerzas y el apoyo de Gabrielle terminó de empacar. De esa forma fue como nuestras protagonistas con equipaje terminado y con mentalidad de que su futuro viaje sería importante en su vida, vivieron al máximo los días faltantes hasta la fecha de abordaje.

El día marcado en el calendario como el inicio de una aventura fascinante era hoy, Hermione estaba nerviosa y excitada acompañada de sus amigos, Minerva y sus padres, que la acompañaron para desearle la mejor de la suerte y buenos deseos. Después de una ronda de abrazos, hasta pronto, buen viaje, muchas risas y carcajadas, así como una que otra lágrima, Hermione prometió llevársela leve pero divertirse, Ginny se le acercó y la alejó para hablar en privado con ella.

- Hermione, mi pequeña amiga hoy comienza una nueva etapa en tu vida.- inició la plática la pelirroja con voz seria y maternal para después romper en carcajadas que contagiaron a la castaña que al principio del discurso rodo los ojos pues Ginny era años menor que ella.- no puedo más como dicen los muggles al diablo, este viaje es para divertirse, te traje un regalo.- rebuscando en su bolsa una pequeña caja y extendiéndola para que la castaña la tomara.- esto es un kid especial que toda mujer debe tener, contiene ropa interior sexy, pociones para el día siguiente, condones muggles de colores, sabores y texturas de los más interesantes, también un juguete muy interesante que descubrí en una tienda muggles llamado sexshop, por Merlín los muggles son muy ingeniosos, Hermione confío en que sabrás hacer un buen uso de este regalo que hoy te entrego, si eres una chica mala utilízalo para el mal y si eres una chica buena, no tienes que ser una chica mala.- carcajeándose la pelirroja terminó de hablar tratando de serenarse pues estaba muriéndose de la risa al ver el rostro colorado y la mirada asustada de su amiga.- Por Merlín mujer hasta parecer virgen.- exclamó la pelirroja y como respuesta el rostro de Hermione se enrojeció a un casi granate causando que la pelirroja se carcajeara con mayor volumen atrayendo la atención de las personas cercanas. – No lo puedo creer cómo es posible…- tartamudeaba Ginny hasta que Hermione la interrumpió ya que esta como si fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento y comprendiendo que su pelirroja amiga gritaría, le cubrió la boca con la mano sofocando los alaridos de Weasley menor y le dijo con histeria en su voz:

- Silencio, mi vida íntima es privada.

- Cual vida Hermione, tenemos que hacerte un altar, como haz podido vivir tantos años sin sexo, debes de hacer todo lo posible por perder tu virginidad, no querrás morir y no haberte estrenado o como dicen echarte un buen polvo ¿o sí?- expresó Ginny sin pensar como siempre le pasaba.-

- Créeme que tengo muy presente el hecho de que soy virgen, de igual forma que me puedo morir en cualquier momento Ginevra y por último mi falta de vida sexual es privada con permiso.- dijo Hermione molesta y herida por las palabras de la menor, dándose la vuelva para regresar con sus padres y amigos, Ginny al comprender que lo dicho lastimó a su amiga corrió para darle alcance.

- Lo siento Hermione, soy una tonta, perdóname por lo que dije, ya sabes como soy, que no pienso.- desesperaba decía Ginny.

- Lo sé Ginny pero me dolió. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en Hospitales luchando por un día más de vida, no como tú que diste tu vida por sentada, te envidio mucho.- dijo Hermione ladeando la cabeza y con una mirada de añoranza.

- Soy una pésima amiga.- murmuró la pelirroja.

- Lo eres pero no te odio, aprendí a quererte tal y como eres, con defectos y virtudes.- aseveró Hermione para aligerar el ambiente.- Ahora tenemos que volver no quiero que piensen que me he arrepentido y huí o que por tardarme contigo el barco zarpe sin mí, eso sería terrible y si eso sucede ahora si te retiro mi amistad para toda la vida pelirroja.

Ambas mujeres regresaron al lugar donde estaban los amigos y padres de la castaña donde con otra ronda de abrazos y besos de hasta pronto despidieron a la castaña, la cual emprendió camino hasta el lugar donde debía registrarse para abordar a la enorme embarcación que durante los próximos días seria su morada, suspirando sonoramente para después cuadrar sus hombros Hermione sonrió a la vida y con valentía caminaba por donde el personal le indicaba estaba el lugar de abordaje, para ella y muchas otras personas.

Simultáneamente en otro lugar del muelle, la familia Delacour se despedía de Fleur con besos y abrazos, pues la rubia mayor después de su pequeña charla con Gabrielle se mostraba más receptiva al viaje, así como tal vez un caso poco hipotético desprenderse de algo importante de Evelyn. La noche anterior el núcleo familiar de Fleur acompañados por Clarisse estuvieron platicando de temas varios para relajar el ambiente y tratar lo que desde hace mucho tiempo rondaba la mente de la familia y que Fleur se negaba a tratar. La designada fue la anciana ya que de antemano sabían que Fleur no montaría tremendo escandaló a la mínima insinuación, y tal como lo imaginaron sucedió, ya que cuando Clarisse mencionó la posibilidad de esparcir las cenizas de Evelyn en el mar, Fleur indignada se levantó de su asiento y terminantemente se negó a pensar en esa posibilidad, sin embargo la anciana le ordenó sentarse y escuchar a lo que la joven obedeció, escuchó uno a uno los argumentos de su familia, a lo cual les respondió que lo pensaría únicamente, pues como suponían la urna estaba en un lugar privilegiado del equipaje de la joven viuda o en su maletín de trabajo ya que a donde fuera Fleur las cenizas la acompañaban y para la familia era un motivo para pensar en su salud mental. Hoy Fleur pensaba en la promesa a su familia sobre dejar libre lo último de Evelyn tal y como la difunta fue en vida una persona LIBRE.

- Fleur cuando regreses de este viaje quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Clarisse con voz autoritaria sin dejar a discusión la solicitud.

- Yo quiero que me traigas un hombre, ya sabes cómo me gustan hermana.- indicó Gabrielle guiñando el ojo a Fleur y haciendo pucheros haciendo reír a todos los integrantes de la familia relajando el ambiente.

- Gabrielle, por Merlín estas castigada, que modos son eso de hablare de una señorita.- reprendió la madre de las hermanas.

- Madre soy mayor de edad, no me puedes castigar.- respondió segura Gabrielle por su pequeña victoria.

- Alguien esta navidad no tendrá regalos por grosera e irrespetuosa.- replicó sintiéndose ganadora Apolline, al saber que por un periodo pequeño de tiempo Gabrielle sería una joven educada.

- No podes hacer eso, por favor seré buena.- apresuradamente alegó Gabrielle abrazando a su madre mientras le hacía señas a su hermana para que no tuviera en cuenta lo dicho por su madre. Ante las payasadas de su hermana Fleur no pudo evitar reír sus ocurrencias. Después de despedirse de su familia, la rubia emprendió camino a la recepción para que le indicaran en camino a seguir.

Tiempo después una vez que el crucero zarpó y encontrándose en alta mar, Hermione estaba en su camarote recostada con los ojos cerrados para evitar el malestar que le ocasionada el "movimiento del enorme crucero", en su mente se repetía las palabras [esto no fue buena idea, como me dejé convencer de este viaje], su camarote estaba ubicado en la sección Mixta clase alta, eso quiere decir que podía acceder a los diferentes eventos de la secciones mágica y muggle, pues con el brazalete entregado al abordar le explicaron que este es el crucero dos mundo en uno donde magos y muggles convivían, pues en la sección mágica además del personal de seguridad del crucero se implementaron hechizos repelentes y áreas con el encanto Fideluis haciendo invisible para ojos muggles ciertas áreas para uso exclusivo de magos y brujas evitando que se divulgue el secreto de la magia acatando al estatuto mágico y creando un lugar para la convivencia entre padres e hijos nacido con magia que a últimas fechas había resultado un negocio bastante rentable por el éxito obtenido.

Hermione cansada de sentirse enferma decidió acudir a la enfermería para magos y brujas que según lo dicho por los encargados de información contaba con un gran número de pociones y hechizo para hacer de su estancia lo más placentera posible, mentalmente Hermione rogaba a deidades, magos, brujas que contaran con algo para aliviar su mareo y poder disfrutar en viaje, pues sería muy bochornoso regresar y contar que no lo único que conoció su el baño de su camarote al estar devolviendo en contenido de sus comidas por las náuseas del viaje. Con paso valiente y una bolsa en mano y en la otra un mapa para orientarse se encaminó a la enfermería, cada paso que daba le causaba mareos y la sensación de que pronto sus coctel de bienvenida estaría en la bolsa.

Fleur por otro lado exploraba las estancias del barco ya que desde que abordó, decidió divertirse y por la promesa a su hermana y familia disfrutar lo más posible su viaje, en su pequeño tour se había encontrado con como cinco bares de diferentes temáticas, una sala recreativa para magos y brujas, un casino muggle, un spa, albercas, un salón de baile tradicional mágico, otros salones más bulliciosos muggles, en su mapa marcaba los lugares a los que sin duda regresaría. Distraída en sus planes mentales estaba cuando un cuerpo la golpeó provocando se tambaleara, dispuesta a reprender a quien sin duda estaba ya pasado de copas en un periodo muy pequeño de tiempo pensaba la rubia, hasta que un sonido de lo más desagradable la hizo alejarse de la persona en el suelo estaba por el impacto del golpe de unos momentos atrás, como acto reflejo su mirada se dirigió a sus pies y vio una mancha provocada por el contenido estomacal del borracho. Furiosa le gritó.

- Sabes que los zapatos que acabas de dañar cuestan lo que ganas en toda tu vida.- haciendo énfasis en las cuestiones económicas Fleur buscada alejarse velozmente e irse a cambiar.

- Lo siento.- artículo Hermione tratando de evitar otra arcada, para dirigir su mirada a la persona que por su torpeza y malestar había ofendido.- Lo compensaré te lo prometo.- Fleur escucho la voz con dificultad por el volumen de la otra mujer, y cuando sus ojos miraron a la mujer menuda y con claro síntomas de enfermedad, como siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los necesitados, le ofreció una mano para ayudar a levantarse.- Gracias.- respondió Hermione conteniendo su malestar, Fleur sin dudar haciéndose cargo de la situación agarró la mano y encaminándose con la castaña fueron lo más veloz a la enfermería.

Una vez en la enfermería Fleur llamó a gritos al personal, pues la cara de la desconocida estaba casi verde y la cabeza le giraba. Un medimago llegó y se hizo cargo de la situación recostó a la castaña en un camilla y agitó sus varita en intrincados movimientos y tras un rápido chequeó descubrió que únicamente tenía malestar por ocasionado por el barco, tras recetarle una poción diaria que le ayudaría para eliminar los síntomas de los mareo y con descanso de momento por la agitación la castaña estaría bien. Fleur sintiéndose comprometida decidió velar a la castaña mientras descansaba y contempló a la mujer, quien era menuda de cuerpo, castaña de larga y rizada cabellera castaña, piel bronceada y de apariencia joven, vestía con ropa muggles corriente, nada ostentoso, su brazalete le hacía saber que era una bruja, decidida a obtener mayor información de la castaña se acercó y se dio cuenta que no portaba joyas a excepción de una cadena en el cuello, sus cara es de facciones delicadas, nariz respingona, labios delgados y bien formados, con ojeras visibles pero no en exceso tal vez estas fueran de nacimiento o por falta de sueño, sin saber porque sintió ternura y acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de apariencia suave que al contacto con su mano lo confirmó, como acto reflejo se mordió el labio, continuo su recorrido a las cejas delineadas y cuidadas, las largas pestañas volteadas por naturaleza. Hermione a causa de las caricias fue despertándose sintiéndose mejor, lentamente abrió los ojos y se enfocó en otras pupilas azules intensas, Fleur observó cómo lentamente los ojos de la desconocida se abrían y como unas pupilas cafés chocolate con motas ligeras en varios colores la observaban, sintiéndose una intrusa retiró su mano extrañando la suavidad de la piel.

- Hola, estas en la enfermería tienes que beber estas pociones para evitar los mareos.- dejo Fleur hipnotizada por la mirada.

- Hola.- respondió la castaña sintiendo extrañamente atraída por la mirada de la rubia.- Gracias por ayudarme y no tengo palabras para disculparme, por lo de tus zapatos y aun que me tome lo que me quede de vida te pagaré, tienes mi palabra, por cierto mi nombre es Hermione Granger, un placer conocerte…

- Fleur.- extendió su mano para estrechar la que la castaña había ofrecido.- Fleur Delacour, los zapatos no tienen importancia.- sintió Fleur, haciendo un gesto con las manos para restar importancia.

- Me muero de la vergüenza, si quieres te invito a cenar, para compensarte.- Dijo Hermione, con convicción en su voz, tratando de no dejar a dudas que quería tener algún detalle con la rubia.

- Me invitas a cenar en un Crucero donde las comidas son gratis.- dijo con burla Fleur.

- No. – Respondió con convicción la castaña.- Te invito a una cena que prepararé con mis propias manos, quiero compensarte, tener un detalle con la bella dama de elegante vestir.- expresó Hermione.

- Ser una bella dama de elegante vestir, para otra igual bella dama en apuros.- indicó Fleur siguiéndole el juego.

- Entonces tenemos una cita señorita Delacour.- rió Hermione, disfrutando de la plática.

- Me complacer aceptar si invitación señorita Granger, por cierto mi camarote es el 225, me retiro tienes que descansar.- se despidió la rubia besando al típico estilo Francés con un beso en cada mejilla, deteniéndose unos segundo disfrutando del contacto.-

- Adiós Fleur, mi camarote es el 3561, tendrás noticias mías pronto.- dijo mientras veía a la rubia salir de la enfermería.- Nos tiene locas esa mujer.- mientras acercaba su mano donde su corazón latía desbocado.- Tal vez este viaje no haya sido mala idea.- Sonriendo como boba.

**Que les pareció el capítulo del día. Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que no actualizo, pero he regresado, sigo viva. **

Agradecimientos a todo aquel que lea mi fic y especialmente a las lindas y bellas personas que me alegran la vida un comentario:

Lisicarmela: Hola y muchos saludos. Se han encontrado y se han gustado, de ahora en adelante habrá más romance en la historia, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y comentarios, pues ellos me alegran el día, la tarde y noche.

Kara-2: Hola y muchos saludos, no tengo la más mínima idea en que idioma me contestas pero para eso hay traductores y según internet una lástima no son vecinas y seguiré al pie del cañón con mis historias mientras tenga vida. Espero contar con tu apoyo.

Nilenka1: hola y muchos saludos, y si se encontraron, y nada fue romántico en el primer encuentro pero eso no le quita que en un futuro habrá romance. Espero contar con tu apoyo.

Queenwest: Hola y muchos saludos, me hiciste recordar mis inicios leyendo este el Fleurmione, son muy tiernas, porque el amor es el amor y este no conoces barreras. Es un verdadero honor que piense eso de mi historia. Fue resultado de una tarde sin nada que hacer cuando una idea llegó y no puede evitar escribir. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Loriel: Hola y muchos saludos. Sé que los primeros capítulos están muy raros, pero sentí que tenía que contar un previo para que sepan por donde va la onda. Este y los posteriores capítulos tendrás diálogos. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y si tienes cualquier duda, comentario o crítica no dudes en compartirla, al cabo de los errores se aprende.

JazySpain: Hola y muchos saludos. Como dices wii se han encontrado en el crucero del amor, tal vez no fue la mejor forma hablando del romance del primer encuentro pero posteriormente habrá romance, un poco de lágrimas, y tragedia. Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios son constructivos y halagadores.

HikariFate: Gracias por tu mensaje pero lo escrito, escrito está.

MeiAlterEgo: gracias por tu mensaje. Conforme avance la trama ella se conocerán, lo del corazón no se abordará hasta mucho tiempo después. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, nos leemos.


End file.
